Captain Goomba (Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser)
is the protagonist in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. Profile Physical appearance Captain Goomba, with the name Goomba, is a regular Goomba identical to other Goombas. While recruiting the crew, Goomba had a new appearance with a red flag on his head. The red flag has a yellow outline, yellow ornament and a metal pole connected to a yellow collar. The collar sticks onto Goomba's head. History Inside Koopa Cruiser By the name, Goomba, is affiliated with the Koopa Troop who was present in the group before boarding the Koopa Cruiser. The Koopa Troop blocked Luigi's path who was mistaken to be part of the troop. After everyone attended the cruiser, the Koopa Cruiser flew to the skies. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi encountered a Koopa Troopa who is struggling to capture Goomba and the other Goomba. Koopa Troopa asked Mario and Luigi to help him capture them, Koopa Troopa also taught Mario and Luigi how to battle them. After defeating the two Goombas, Koopa Troopa managed to trap them inside separate Barrels as Mario and Luigi left the room. Goomba and Goomba quietly complained about Mario and Luigi stomping on them "again", whispering to each other to "band together next time" and up their game". Koopa Troopa hears them whispering and demands them to "keep quiet". Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa and Iggy Koopa arrives to Koopa Troopa; Roy asked if he has finished, which Koopa replies that he finished. The three Koopalings walked closer to the barrels and mocked the Goombas. Another Koopa alerts Roy, Wendy and Iggy about the Koopa Cruiser is under attack. Unfortunately, after Bowser helped Mario and Luigi battle against Fawful, Fawful destroyed the Koopa Cruiser, resulting the Koopa Cruiser to explode that sent attendees flying off into different locations. Between Stardust Fields and Hoohoo Village Goomba who was inside the barrel has crashed into a cave that was between Stardust Fields and Hoohoo Village. From his rude awakening, Goomba woke up and looked around inside the cave questioning where he was, Bowser and his minions. Goomba calls to question anyone nearby, realizing that he was alone and had no idea where he was. By surprise, Goomba heard the rumbling outside and decided to check. On Hoohoo Mountain .]] Goomba realized he was on Hoohoo Mountain and wondered if there are minions nearby and was hoping that Bowser was alright. Goomba was shocked to see Bowser in the sky, who had been launched out of the cannon by the green Starshade Bro off-screen. Goomba was about to rush for Bowser, but decided to "excerise" before doing anything else. Unexpected battle .]] Goomba spooked the Beanie referring it as "freaky monstrosity", offending the Beanie. With Goomba realizing it can talk, the Beanie was irritated for its "ignorance". Goomba realized that it "came out wrong", and decided to compliment it by referring it as a "great" bean rather than a "weird bean". The Beanie assumed Goomba was joking resulting a battle. Goomba reminded himself that he is used to fighting Mario, so he will "keep bashing" his opponents. Recruiting the crew Goomba found the other Goombas discussing who will be the captain which the Goombas refused to be the captain. At first, Goomba assumed them to be Beanie. On second thought, Goomba realized they were his "comrades", becamed overjoyed and "hugged it out". This angers the Goomba, Goomba settled the conversation saying that they are "bound by honor and the occasional awkward hug". Goomba was eager to venture his minions, even the Goomba mentioned about him being "chummy so quickly" is not "very Minion-y". Other Goombas decided to include him in the squad with the "super special position". Goomba has changed to his different appearance with a red flag on his head. Goomba and his minions agreed to find more of their minions to rebuild their squad. However, Goomba was puzzled the flag on his head, disappointingly surprised the minions. One of the Goombas told him that he is the captain; this gave him the name Captain Goomba. Captain Goomba began to lead the troop. Gallery Captain_Goomba.png|Captain Goomba's in-game sprite in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. MLSSBMCaptainGoombaGold.png|Gold Captain Goomba. Navigation }} Category:Koopa Troop Category:Goombas Category:Playable Characters